Depression and Despair
by SonicFan23
Summary: Sonic has been hit by depression, his girlfriend has betrayed him, his friends hate him. What will happen to Sonic? Rated T for blood. Contains self-harming. Now a story.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic was walking through the main street of Station Square, looking forward something to give to Sally at her house tonight. Sonic walked by a small kiosk that sells flowers. Sonic stops immediately and buys a bundle of roses.

When Sonic arrived at Sally's house, he climbed up the large oak tree that was next to her bedroom. What he saw scared him for life, Sally was making out with Sonic's arch-rival, Shadow. Sonic knew that the tears were coming, some he ran home and through the flowers into the trash, destroying them like Sonic's love for Sally.

Sonic the ran up to his room, kicked off his shoes and lied his head on his pillow. If someone was in the house, they would've heard the cries of Sonic, despite the fact that the pillow was muffling the sound.

Sonic ended up crying himself to sleep last in the night, so it was mid afternoon when he woke up to knocking on his bedroom door. "Sonic, you up?" Tails asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah." Sonic choked out. "You okay?" The fox asked. "Yes Tails." Sonic yawned. "Come on Sonic, I made you lunch." Tails asked. Sonic then put on his shoes and walked out of his room.

When Sonic came down the stairs, he was greeted at the table by a welcoming plate of chilidogs. Sonic eagerly sat down in his chair and devoured his dish components in ten seconds. With a satisfying burp, Sonic rubbed his stomach and Tails replied, "Wow, ten seconds, new record." "Thanks Tails." Sonic thanked. "Well I'll be back, if you need me, I'll be in my workshop." Tails said as he left the house. "By the way, Sally called like twenty times while you were asleep." The fox added.

When Tails left, Sonic looked down and sighed. "Well, better see what Sally wants." Sonic got up and walked to his living room and pressed the answering machine button. _"Hi Sonic, you didn't pick me up last night. Where are you?" "Sonic, yesterday you didn't pick me up last night, might me at The Coffee Shoppe at 3:00."_

Sonic turned off the machine and walked to his bathroom, changed his contact lenses, brush his teeth, and brushed his quills. Sonic looked at his clock and saw that it was 2:15. "What should I do?" Sonic asked to his reflection. The hedgehog decided to go to his brother house next door.

Sonic walked into his brother's workshop, not seeing his brother in the workshop, Sonic walked upstairs to the house part of the workshop. Sonic saw his brother sitting on the couch, doing a crossword puzzle. "Hey Tails." Sonic said. "Hey Sonic, what is an eight letter word with the clue, Friday the 13th?" Tails asked. "I don't know, slashers." Sonic answered. "Thank you." The fox said as he wrote the answer in. "Tails, can we talk?" Sonic asked. "About what?" Tails asked, putting down the paper. "About Sally." Sonic said, trying not to cry. "Sonic what happened." Tails asked, guiding the hedgehog to the couch.

"As I told you yesterday afternoon, we had a date." Sonic began. "Yeah?" Tails asked. "Well, when I went to her house, I climbed the oak tree that's next to her room, and saw Sally making out with Shadow." Sonic said, crying. "Sonic it's okay." Tails assured, giving his brother a hug. "Tails, what should I do?" Sonic cried, burying his head in Tails' shoulder. "Sonic, how about I go with you the the Coffee Shoppe to help you, okay?" Tails said. Sonic lifted his head and said, "Okay Tails, you're the best little brother anyone can have."

Sonic and Tails arrived at The Coffee Shoppe at 2:45 and sat down at a booth in the corner of the room. At 3:15, Sally stumbled in. The way she looked as she walked to the brothers. Tails turned his head and whispered to the blue blur. Sonic eyes widened and whispered. "Seriously." "Yeah, it looks like it." The 13 year old fox said. Sally stumbled to where Sonic and Tails were, and sat down. "Hey guys." The squirrel said. "Hi" "Hello" The brothers said. "What's wrong?" Tails asked. "Nothing." Sally lied. Tails saw through the lie, but he pretended to not notice it. "Sally, when I knocked at you door last night, you didn't answer." Sonic said. "I- I did." Sally stammered. "No you didn't." Tails said. "I tell you what happened." Sonic began. "You were making out with Shadow last night. I was watching you do it from your window." Sonic explained. "It appears that you and Shadow had sex before you came here." Tails said. "And that's why you stumbled in." The fox added.

Sally was stammering and lying to the brothers. "Sally, I'm sorry, I just can't date you, we're through." Sonic said sadly as he got up and left the diner. Tails got up and left the diner, following the cobalt hedgehog. Tails saw Sonic run into the library. _"Why did he run in there?"_ Tails thought. Tails followed Sonic to the large library.

Tails walked up to the librarian and asked, "Excuse me, have you seen Sonic in here?" The librarian turned her head and said. "Upstairs, how to section." Tails thanked her and walked up the stairs to the how to section. He saw his older brother sitting in the corner of the library, sniffling, read a book called: _How to deal with a break-up._ Tails walked to his brother and started rubbing the hedgehog's quills. "Tails, I don't know what to do." Sonic cried. "Sonic, it's okay." Tails reassured.

Sonic and Tails left the library and went home. "Sonic, don't worry, it'll get better." Tails reassured. Unknown to the brothers, it got a lot worse.

 **3 months later**

Sonic's was happy that his birthday was in a couple of days. He ran to Angel Island to see Knuckles. "Hey Knux." Sonic yelled happily. "You coming to my party?" Sonic asked. "Sorry Sonic, I can't. I heard that Eggman might steal the Master Emerald. I have to protect it, sorry." Knuckles said. Sonic ears lowered and said, "That's okay Knux, I understand." Sonic said before he ran away.

Sonic ran to the Chaotix's home. Sonic knocked on the door and he heard from the inside, "Come on in, the door's open." Sonic opened then door and saw the frat house that Vector, Espio, and Charmy were sitting, playing Super Smash Bros. "Hey guys." Sonic said. "Hey." Espio said. "You guys coming to my birthday party?" Sonic asked. "Can't." Charmy said. "Why?" Sonic asked. "We are invited to the International SSB Competition." Vector explained. "Seriously." Sonic said. "Yeah, sorry." Espio said.

 _"Sonic!"_ Tails said via Sonic's communicator. "What?" Sonic asked. _"Come to the workshop now!"_ Tails answered. "I'll be there." Sonic said as he ran to Tails' Workshop."What is it?" Sonic asked."Eggman's attacking." Tails said. "Everyone should be here in in about five minutes." Tails said. After five minutes everyone has arrived, Tails briefed them on the mission. "Eggman is attacking city hall." Tails said. "Okay, now what." Rouge asked. "He planted a bomb in city hall." Tails added. "Let's go" Shadow said.

When everyone arrived at city hall, Eggman's robot greeted them. "Well, this is a nice greeting." Blaze said sarcastically. As everyone ran to attack the robots, Sonic ran into the building, trying to find the bomb. When Sonic found the bomb, he opened the bomb up, and saw two wires, black and blue. "Well, Eggman thinks that I am vain enough to pick blue." Sonic said. Cutting the black wire, the bomb's timer cut to 5 seconds left. Sonic's eyes widened, he ran out of the building.

When the explosion happened, Sonic escaped unharmed, but his friends were harmed by the debris. Sonic ran to his friends and started pulling the rubble from his friends. After two hours, Sonic has found Amy, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails. "Guys, you alright?" Sonic asked. "You blue idiot, you almost killed us!" Shadow yelled. "Sorry." Sonic apologized. "No, sorry doesn't cut it!" Knuckles yelled. "How vain are you?" Silver asked. "What?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, you almost killed us." Rouge said, angered at the blue blur. "What did I do?" Sonic asked. "You are this vain." Blaze said "Sonic, you ran in without any instruction and tried to defuse a bomb!" Tails yelled. "Fine!" Sonic yelled. "I'll go, I'll stop being a hero!" Sonic cried. "Fine then go Sonic, go, we don't need you!" Amy yelled. Sonic looked down and ran home, locked his doors and windows, and shut the blinds.

Sonic sat down on his couch and turned on the TV. The channel was Station Square News Network, and the article was about the current battle against Eggman. _"Hello, tonight we are talking about the latest battle between Sonic and Eggman, according to Sonic's teammates, Sonic ran into city hall, tried to defuse the bomb without any help, and blew up city hall, harming his friends. Afterwords, Sonic's teammates banished him from being a hero, and Sonic ran away. I'm Sasha Cat, back to you Andrew."_ Sonic turned off the TV and walked up to his room. Sonic was crying his eyes out as he got out his journal.

Sonic opened his journal, took out a pen, and wrote today's entry:

 _June 20th,_

 _Hello Journal, today was one of the worst days of my life. I was banished from my friends and they blame me for hurting them in the explosion. It was an accident, I tried my hand at defusing bombs, but I caused the bomb to explode. I don't know what to do. I hate being me._

When Sonic finished writing, he put his journal up and took out a how-to book called: _How to deal with being banished by friends._ Sonic opened up the book and started reading. _Bealimg with damishnemt fron friembs is harb._ "Ugh." Sonic yelled. "I hate being dyslexic." Sonic yelled. He put up his book and slumped up to his bed, took off his shoes and gloves and fell asleep, crying into his pillow.

Sonic woke up to seeing is bedroom window covered in a red ooze with seeds, and white rolls of toilet paper. Sonic got up and walked downstairs to his front door, gathered his mail, and sat down at his counter. Opening his letters, he read that they all were hate mail for him, telling him to kill himself. Sonic shredded the papers and walked to his bathroom.

Sonic slumped up against his wall and took out a razor. Sonic looked down at his arms and started cutting them. With every cut, Sonic cried in torture, and blood flowed from the cuts, onto the clean floor. Sonic spent an hour cutting, then he got up and made himself a light breakfast.

 **2 Days Later**

Sonic was crying to himself, several threats of his life have been sent to him, some were from his former teammates. Sonic slipped out of his house and ran to the cliff near the woods of Station Square. Sonic was sitting over the edge, thinking about the letter to kill himself. Sonic looks over at a small green flower and asked it, "Why does everyone hate me?" As Sonic expected, the flower did not answer back. Sonic stood up and looked down at the lake below him and he took a deep breath, and jumped off the cliff, leaving a note that said: _Dear anyone who finds this, I, Sonic the Hedgehog, has decided to kill myself, no one wants me around, everyone hates me. I wish that my friends will forgive me. My will is in my journal, in my room._

As Sonic fell down the cliff, he thought of the fun times he had with his friends. "Please forgive me!" Sonic yelled as he fell into the water.


	2. A Second Chance

**Depression and Despair**

 **Chapter 2: A Second Chance**

Crash landing in the water a couple hundred feet below, the moving water pulled Sonic to a riverbank on the edge of a large forest. Crawling up the sand, groaning with every moment, Sonic tried his best to crawl up into the forest to let himself die. "I should just stay here for the night and go tomorrow." Sonic thought as he spent several minutes rolling onto his back to look up at the stars.

Sonic woke up to a pair of soft, honey colored eyes, Sonic started to moved away, but his body wouldn't allow him to move, so he just lied down in defeat. "Hope?" Sonic asked, looking at the kind eyes. "Sonic?!" Hope said, giving him a hug. "Hope, please stop." Sonic cried, clinching in Hope's arms. "Sonic, what happened to you?" Hope asked, trying to sit Sonic up without hurting him. Breaking down, Sonic hugs her friend from the orphanage when they were young. "I don't want to live anymore!" Sonic said, crying into the yellow hedgehog's shoulder. "Why Sonic?" Hope asked, rubbing Sonic's back quills. "My former friends thought that I was trying to hurt them, my ex-girlfriend cheated on me, and I couldn't take it." Sonic cried. "Sonic, please don't do that again." Hope said picking up the frail hedgehog.

After carrying Sonic for a few minutes, Hope arrived at a small cabin in the forest and slowly put Sonic down on the couch and sat in a chair next to him, grabbing a first aid kit. "Hope, what are you doing?" Sonic asked, winching with each wrap. "I'm stopping the blood from escaping." Hope grunted, trying to grab another roll of the cloth.

After she finished wrapping Sonic up, Hope sat next to him on a chair. "Sonic, guess what?" Hope said leaning on the armrest. "What" Sonic said, looking at her. "I going to having a hoglet." She squeaked. Sonic sat straight up, as best he could, "What?!" He said. "Yep, I've been pregnant for 3 months now." Hope said. "Who is the father?" Sonic asked. Hope's ears dropped down. "Sorry Hope, I didn't mean to upset you." Sonic said trying to give her a hug. "It isn't that, it's just that the father died in an accident 2 weeks after I told him we were going to have a hoglet." Hope explained. Sonic sat up and removed a tear from Hope's eye, "Com'n Hope, its okay, remember what you taught me; ' _Although they're gone, your loved ones are still alive in your heart_.'" Sonic said. "Sonic, you remembered that?" Hope said. "Of course, I remember those words, my big sister told me when I arrived at the orphanage when I was 7." Sonic said. "Sonic, I'm not your sister." Hope said, blushing. "I know, but you act like one." Sonic explained. "Sonic, can you help me?" Hope said. "With what?" Sonic asked. "When my hoglet is born, can you please help me raise 'em?" Hope asked. "Is that even a question, of course I'll help. I'll do anything I could to help you two." Sonic said. "Thank you Sonic." Hope said hugging her "brother."

 **1 month later**

Sonic's wounds were healing very well, but he still stayed at Hope's place. Sonic woke up in a sweat, and walked into the bathroom to wash his face. When Sonic walked out of the bathroom, he saw Hope sitting on the couch. "Why are you up?" She asked. "I had a nightmare about him, and what he did." Sonic said, sitting next to Hope on the couch. "Sonic, why didn't you tell the police earlier than when you did?" Hope asked, rubbing Sonic's arm. "Hope, I was 10, and you were 14, I didn't know what was going on." Sonic said, looking ashamed. "Sonic, he raped you almost everyday for 2 years." Hope said. "Please don't talk about it anymore." Sonic said standing up. "Let's see what on the 5:00 news." Sonic said, turning on the remote. "Oh my God!" Sonic said. "Now they start looking for me!" "Sonic, what's wrong?" Hope asked, trying to pull Sonic down to the couch. "My former friends finally start to look for me after a month of being gone, that's what wrong!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic, look at me." Hope said, turning the cobalt hedgehog's head to be eye to eye with hers."That doesn't matter. I know you think they hate you, but would look for you if they didn't care." "Maybe Hope, maybe." Sonic spat, turning off the TV. "Sonic, please calm down, you're being irrational." Hope said. "You're right." Sonic said, sitting down next to the lavender hedgehog hybrid. "Hope, how did you end up in the orphanage?" Sonic asked out of the blue. "My mother was a green hedgehog, and my father was purple porcupine. It was against the law for interbreed species, but we kept it a secret for 5 years. But the government found, so the imprisoned my mother and executed my father, which placed me in the orphanage." Hope finished with a sigh. "What happened to your mother?" Sonic asked. "I was able to see my mother a couple of times, but she died a couple of years ago." Hope explained. "I'm sorry to here that." Sonic said.

"Sonic, whatever happened to your parents?" Hope asked. "My father never wanted to have a child, but my mom somehow managed to get him to have me. But my father hated me ever since I came into the world." Sonic began. "Then one day when I was four, I accidentally bump into a small table in the living room where my father was watching a football game, and I knocked over his bottle of beer and it spilled on my mother's favorite rug. My mother wasn't home, so my father took this opportunity to yell and hit me." Sonic said, causing Hope to gasp. "Sonic, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hope said, trying to comfort the blue blur. "That's not the worst of it." Sonic said. "He the threw me into the basement and wouldn't let me out for a week." Sonic continued. "So from the day on, my father left me in the basement whenever my mother was on a business trip and only let me out when my mom returned. One day though, my mom returned early from a business trip and found out that I was in the basement. She let me out and started to argue with my father. Then my father turned things violent when my father threw a chair at my mom. It missed her, but it hit and broke a mirror, causing the shards to fly across the room, one of them cutting me right here." Sonic said moving his finger from the bottom corner of his left eye to the top of his forehead. Sonic then flipped up some of his fur near his eye to show Hope a not quite faint scar of the events. "Blood was gushing from the wound and my mom grabbed me & ran us out of the house and ran for a couple of blocks to the police station to report my father on child abuse. While the police were talking with my mom, they got a doctor to wrap up my wound. When the police arrived with my father, he escape their custody are punch my mom, causing her to obtain amnesia, causing her to forget events since before my parents were married. My father was the imprisoned for 50 years for his crimes and my mother is still in an asylum, trying to regain her memories." Sonic finished. "Sonic, how can you keep that bottled up so long?" Hope asked holding Sonic's hands to try to keep him from shaking. "I don't know, Hope, I believe that it's a dark miracle." Sonic said. "I think that's why I became a hero." Sonic explained. "Sonic, if you can pull through your childhood and your time at the orphanage, then you can pull through this." Hope said, trying to reassure her friend. After she finished, Hope felt a pain in her stomach. "Sonic!" She said. "What?" Sonic asked. "I felt a kick!" Hope yelled. "You did." Sonic said excitedly. "Yep." Hope said, now rubbing her stomach.

 **3 weeks later**

Sonic and Hope were walking to the hospital to check on Hope's child, but Sonic dye some of his fur and quills to a murky orange to disguise himself. "Sonic." Hope whispered. "What?" Sonic asked. "What if we bump into your former friends?" Hope questioned. "We just act calm and try to avoid them." Sonic answered. The two "siblings" were about a mile from the hospital when they bumped into Cream & her mother. Acting like innocent people, Sonic and Hope walked next to the rabbits to read the notice that they put up. After reading it, Sonic decided to strike up a conversation with the rabbits, trying to get any information off of them. "Excuse me, miss, uh..." Sonic said, pretending to not know them. "Vanilla, and this is Cream." Vanilla said, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Yes, Miss Vanilla, I was wondering, what happened to this Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, he just disappeared 2 months ago, and no one has seen of him since." Vanilla sighed. "Why did they start looking for him 3 weeks ago?" Hope asked. "I guess everyone thought that Sonic was just on an adventure." Vanilla said. "I miss him." Cream said, "Mr. Sonic is really a nice guy, I wish he was here right now." Cream said. "Hey." Sonic said kneeling down, "Don't tell anyone, but Sonic is here." he said as he removed some of the dye from his arm. Standing up, Sonic winked at Cream and waved as he and Hope walked towards the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, Hope and Sonic checked in and was instantly able to see the doctor. "Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Jones." The tuxedo cat said, guiding Hope to the bed. Reading through the report, Dr. Jones placed the gel on Hope's stomach then readied the equipment and turned on the monitor. "Let see." she said, as she moved the camera-like object around. "It appears that your child is growing at a healthy rate, now let's see if this hoglet can move its legs to see what its going to be." After about 5 minutes of waiting, the unborn baby moved her legs, allowing them to see her. "Congratulations, you will have a healthy little girl!" The Doctor acclaimed. "Now, according to these charts, it appears your child will be born in early November." She finished as Sonic and Hope were preparing to leave.

Coming back home, Sonic placed the stuff down that they picked up on the way back to their house. "Sonic, thank you." Hope said. "Hope, anytime." Sonic answered.


	3. Two Deaths and a Baby

**Depression and Despair**

 **Chapter 3: Two Deaths and a Baby**

Sonic and Hope have rekindled their "sibling" relationship over the course of Hope's pregnancy, but at some certain times, things get a little strained: "Sonic, why are you avoiding me?!" Hope yelled, sitting next to him on the couch while he read a book. "I'm not." Sonic said with only a little bit of emotion as he knew that Hope was having a mood swing, having seen some when their "caretaker" allowed the orphans to go to the neighboring homes to play with the other children. Sonic remembered a nice lady who experienced them when he was at her house, playing with her children in the room with her. "Hope, calm down." Sonic said. After a few minutes Hope calmed down enough for Sonic to tell her his idea; "Hope, I'm going to see my parents again." "Sonic, I don't think that's a good idea." Hope began. "I know you haven't seen them in 3 years, but things change." "Hope, con't worry about me, if something happens I'll tell you." Sonic said, hugging her before he left.

* * *

 _"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Christmas Island in 5 minutes."_

 _"Finally"_ Sonic thought, adjusting his sunglasses from falling of his face. When Sonic left the ferry, he took a shortcut to the small rehabilitation center/asylum in the small forest of Christmas Island. "Hello." The nurse said from behind the desk. "Yes, I'm here to see Rebecca H. Hedgehog." Sonic said. "Of course, room 423. The elevator is on the right." The nurse said. "Thanks" Sonic muttered, walking to the the elevator.

Knocking on the door, Sonic then walked into his mother's hospital room. "Hello." Sonic whispered. "Hello." A voice said from the bed. "Hey Becky, it's me Sonic." Sonic said walking to his mother. "Excuse me." The doctor interrupted. "Sir, I need to talk to you outside privately." He said. "Okay." Sonic said as he and the doctor walked out the door.

"Mr. Hedgehog, I regret to inform you that your mother has only a couple days to live." The doctor said. "What?!" Sonic cried. "I'm sorry, a few years ago she contracted NIDS and it has been slowly killing her ever since." He explained. Sonic ran back to his mother's room to comfort her. "Hey mom, its me, your baby boy, I miss you." Sonic cried onto her shoulders. Giving her a kiss on her forehead, Sonic was preparing to leave. "Sonic?" His mother asked. "Yes?" Sonic said hurrying back to her. "Sonic, I remember." Rebecca cried. "Mom, I'm here, it's okay." Sonic said, hugging her. "Sonic, we have to get away, your father, he's-" "Mom, it's okay, he gone." Sonic said. "Sonic, look at how you've grown. I can't believe that I missed over 10 years of your life." She said. "Mom, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're here now." Sonic explained. "Sonic, I- I..." His mother slurred into a coma like state. "Mom?" Sonic asked to receive no answer. "Mom?!" Sonic asked again in a panic. "Sir, please move, something's happening!" The doctor said, pushing Sonic out of the room.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room for a couple of hours was torture to Sonic, never waited this long for anything. In anxiety, Sonic went through the day's events over and over again in his mind. "Mr. Hedgehog?" A nurse said to Sonic. "Yes?" He asked. "I'm sorry." She said lowering her head. Knowing this could mean only one thing, Sonic bolted to his mother's room. "Mom?" he asked to the still figure. "I'm sorry sir, she passed away a couple minutes ago." The doctor said, placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic slumped over to his mother and slowly lifted her up to give her one last hug. "Mama, I'll miss you. I'll remember you forever." He said as a nurse slowly removed him from his mother and led Sonic to a room to go over the paperwork. Wanting to get out of the hospital as quick as he can, Sonic signed the documents and left the hospital.

Hearing his ringtone as he left the hospital, Sonic answered his cellphone to a doctor in Station Square. "Hello, is this the brother of Hope Hedgehog?" The doctor asked. "Yes. Why are you asking?" Sonic replied. "Your sister is going into labor." The doctor answered. "Hold that thought, I'll be there in less than a minute." Sonic answered as he ran over the water to Station Square. Rushing up to a chair across from Hope's room, Sonic sat down and waited for her.

After a half hour, the doctor came out to Sonic and sat next to him. "Mr. Hedgehog, Hope told me that you and she are as close as siblings and she wants you to be the guardian of her daughter, Becca. With this, I regret to inform you that Hope died from natural causes affected with childbirth." The doctor said, guiding Sonic to the maternity ward to see Sonic's new adopted daughter.

"She looks just like Hope." Sonic whispered to himself, allowing a tear to fall from his eye as a nurse handed Sonic the infant hedgehog. "Here you go Mr. Hedgehog, you are now able to go, and I am sorry this burden was placed upon you." The nurse said, guiding Sonic to the front of the hospital.


End file.
